Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems are envisioned as useful in various applications (i.e., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is awkward and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first hoistway is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second hoistway is designated for downward traveling elevator cars. A transfer station at each end of the hoistway is used to move cars horizontally between the first hoistway and the second hoistway.
A cost effective elevator system is desired.